


Sheltered life

by Lollystarlight



Series: Give me shelter [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bangtan children - Freeform, F/M, Gang Violence, Gen, Graphic Violence, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollystarlight/pseuds/Lollystarlight
Summary: SEQUEL TO GIVE ME SHELTERThe packs children have grown up knowing of the type of world their parents live in. Now they start their journey to learning the ropes to the life they were destined to since birthmore tags will be added as time goes on
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi
Series: Give me shelter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937710
Comments: 33
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you asked for it. It's been distracting me from writing anything else so here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this kicks off before the epilogue, just to allow a bit of background. 
> 
> :)

Kim Minji had known from a young age her life was different from most of her peers. For starters she has three parents. When she was small, she never thought much of it, but children can be cruel. And as she got older, she learnt that. She could still remember crying on the way home from school Hangyu letting out tiny cute growls at the girls laughing at her. someone had asked her if she came from a cult because her uncles and dads were all mated. One making comment that maybe Jiho was both her brother and cousin. Jin had been the one to sit her down and explain that packs weren’t that common except in old families like hers. And that a lot of packs were still traditional, that they usually lived together but mated in pairs. He’d told her just because they were different didn’t mean it was a bad thing.

It wasn’t just her family dynamics that were different. Before she was old enough to know, she like the rest of the world though her family were old money. Business that had been handed down father to father. That their families had combined to strengthen their corporation under one name. as she got older, she learnt they were a family in a different way. One that meant they got what it wanted by any means necessary. Hangyu had been scolded by Jimin when he referred to them as gangsters, being told a mafia was much more sophisticated.

Kim Minji her brother and cousin were destined for greatness. They were the heirs to their pack’s entire kingdom. Once she’d got passed school bullies, she’d become everything expected of her. Much like their cousin the twins presented in their final year at highschool. At sixteen they were the only ones in their year to. An alpha and omega. Now the girls who bullied her fawned over her. she had no interest.

After leaving school they were accepted into college. Both taking on studies relevant to their future. Business and law studies. Hoseok had told her understanding the law made breaking it easier. Her papa had told her to take up something she loved so she chose music. She’d learnt several instruments from a young age. Jiho and Hangyu had taken up sports, typical boys. Now at eighteen she was a shining example of what her family expected, accomplished, demure.

“she’s fine” Yoongi grumbled “there’s nothing wrong with her” he looked at Jin

“she has no friends”

“she has friends, and she had Jiho and Hangyu” Yoongi countered

“The staff from the club she talks to don’t count as friend Yoongi. What if she’s lonely”

“she’s content” Namjoon joined the discussion. “she’s part of the college orchestra, she has hobbies. She’s well rounded”

“our daughter is not a pie chart Joonah”

“she’s her own person” Namjoon argued. “she’s happy how she is. I don’t see the problem”

“appa, I’m taking the merc” Hangyu’s voice echoed up the hallway.

“absolutely not Hangyu” Jin stormed out his mates laughing. Yoongi moved to sit on Namjoon’s lap

“he’s not right is he. We shouldn’t be worried right?”

“our pup is fine Yoongi. She take after her papa. She’s just not a social creature like Hangyu” he kissed Yoongi’s nose before His mate moved to his lips.

“ugh. The house has doors for a reason Daddy” they looked to Mijin scrunching her nose in the hallway. Namjoon chuckled

“sorry pup”

“I’m going to the library, then the music hall for practice. I’ll be back late”

“ok” Namjoon nodded “but, have Jaebaum drive you”

“daddy” she whined

“no, you take Jaebaum. He brings you straight home and waits for you on campus” he was firm. She was his child and had to be safe at all times. She sighed “ok. bye Daddy, bye papa I love you”

“bye angel” Yoongi called after her snuggling into Namjoon neck.

Jiho stretched out one the mat, pulling his knees up one by one. “pup” he looked up to Jungkook walking in “dad” he stood up “I thought you were working late”

“got done early. Fancy a sparing partner” Jiho groaned. He twenty year old always lost against his father, which due to inheriting his competitive nature he hated.

“you just want to beat me so you don’t feel so old” Jiho taunted. Jungkook laughed

“oh really pup” Jungkook accentuated the p sound. Jiho rolled his neck putting on his gloves lauging at his father doing the same.

After several minutes of rough housing Jungkook was on Jiho’s back biting down on his nape. “dad” he grumbles kicking his legs out against the mat.

Jungkook chuckled “who’s the old man now”

“must you always attack my pup” Jimin was stood arms crossed behind them.

“baby he called me an old man”

“Kook, honey. You are old” Jimin shook his head chuckling. Jungkook pulled Jiho up off the floor.

“appa” He nodded toward Jimin before heading out of the gym. Jimin moved wrapping his arms around Jungkook.

“You me and Tae are all home tonight” Jimin smiled.

Jungkook hoisted Jimin’s legs up around his waist “oh really” he raised an eyebrow giggling as he kissed the alpha. “we should be sorting things for the gala you know?” Jimin nibbled his ear

“ah, the hyungs have got it” he shrugged carrying Jimin to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She blinked trying to stay awake. The sales woman was very, very boring. Jimin, and Taehyung were cooing over ballgowns. “papa” she murmured to Yoongi sat next to her “can’t I just take the first one”

Yoongi sighed at his daughter “according to your uncles you should try several before making a decision. He shared his daughters dislike for shopping.

“this one” Jimin chirped picking a deep pink silk tea length gown. It had a sweetheart neckline sleeves off the shoulder. “this is the one” Yoongi looked at his daughter nodding for her to go and try it on. She sighed getting up. she fidgeted in the dressing room. It was a good fit. She tilted her head. It looked good. She walked out to show them

“oh” Jimin looked at her wide eyed

“it’s” she started

“beautiful” Yoongi stood walking towards her. “it’s perfect pup” he smiled looking at her. he placed his hands on her arms “when did you get so grown up” he sighed.

“awe Yoongi hyung went all soft” Taehyung teased

“yah” Yoongi waved them off “leave me alone I’m looking at my beautiful pup” he had her twirl giggling.

She stood at the back of the room near the bar. “why did I thin this would be fun.” Hangyu came to lean next to her, he was in a smart suit charcoal grey with black patterning. Tailored for him. “I mean I thought uncle Jimin was our fun uncle” he turned waving at the barman for a scotch

“appa will kill you for Drinking” she frowned rubbing one of her feet before putting it back in her shoe. “and anyway, all our uncles are the fun uncle. Except for Taehyung he’s the crazy one” she chuckled

“hey how come you call Uncle Taehyung and not dad” he nodded at Jiho walking towards them.

Jiho shrugged. “I think he chose it. Preferred to be the ‘fun uncle’ I guess” he took the scotch from Hangyu winking. The three of them stood watching the room of stuck up rich people. “what’s this for anyway?” Hangyu mumbled

“Uncle Jimin wanted to raise money for an omega centre.” Minji ordered another drink. The three of them knew their parents came from a past much different to theirs. The pack had decided not to keep things from them if they asked. They understood what this meant to their parents.

“we should sneak out. we could go to town” Hangyu wiggled his eyebrows at her. she groaned sagging her shoulder. She grabbed Jiho’s hand. “if I have to. you do too” she pulled him along.

“Hangyu! Papa will go mad!” Minji whined trailing after her brother

“only at you. and I say that’s your fault for presenting as an omega” Hangyu jibed. The eighteen year old alpha was boisterous, every bit as handsome as Namjoon. Yoongi had grumbled as he got older how he looked like he sire rather than him. Minji looking a perfect combination of Yoongi and Jin. She was quiet and reserved with a firey temper like Yoongi. “Appa will be cross Too. And you know Daddy will tell you, you represent the family. You should act accordingly”. She slipped her heals off nearly dropping his suit jacket off her shoulders. She squealed as the cousin picked her up from behind “Jiho!” she scolded “you scared me”

Jiho looked like an exact replica of Jimin, with his sire’s height. “oh dear cousin, you should have better senses” he poked his tongue out.

she smacked the older omega. “hey, I’m on your side. we out number him remember?” he winked. All three pups had presented early. Jungkook had not enjoyed his own sone teasing him for still being the only late bloomer in the pack.

The three had snuck off from the gala for ice cream. Minji’s orange blossom scent spiked “Ji?” Hangyu frowned more in tune to his twin, his own kirsch scent spiking. “fear” she whispered “I can smell fear”

The others sniffed the air. Jiho’s blackberry scent joining theirs. The boys took off after her. the got to an alley. At the end, a young alpha no older than them. He looked dishevelled. Growling while he guarded a small omega boy who was cowering in his arms. “Jiho, call my Dad” Hangyu crouched down. The alpha letting out another low growl “well, that’s no way to greet someone”

“Han” Minji smacked the back of his head, she turned her attention to the pair “we just want to help” she release her calming scent hoping to make them feel at ease. The omega whimpering sniffed out at her. “alpha” he whispered. The young alpha grunted. She moved forward slightly.

“we can take you somewhere safe”

“leave us alone” the alpha muttered “we don’t need you help”

The three loitered in the entrance to the alley. “maybe we should just go” Hangyu looked at the others “they aren’t going to budge. They don’t want our help”

“they can be much older than you Han” Jiho sighed rubbing the back of his neck “even if they don’t want it we can’t leave them here”. A black car pulled up, Jin, Jimin and Yoongi getting out.

“You are supposed to be at the gala” Jimin pouted at them.

“sorry appa” Jiho mumbled, as Hangyu whined earning a smack on the back of his head from his papa.

“oh” Jin looked toward the alley “oh poor babies” he moved forward earning a growl. “it’s ok. I promise we just want to help”

“you were never that nice to me” yoongi grumbled. Jin turned frowning at his mate

“you didn’t want soft and squishy and you know it. Besides they’re babies” Jin turned looking all gooey eyes at the to youngsters. The alpha growled again “back off”

“hey kid” Yoongi strode forward, the alpha pushing the omega further behind him “you have two choices.” He crouched down “you stay here. Waiting for someone less kind than us to take you by force. Or you let us help you. no strings attached just help”

“you’re an omega” the omega behind almost whispered

“you don’t look like an omega” the alpha grunted.

Yoongi laughed “just because I’m not all small and delicate doesn’t mean I’m not. Look I know how this looks trust me. But they” he gestured to the twins “they’re my pups. We just want to help”

“alpha, we aren’t safe here” the small omega whispered. He’d moved and Yoongi could now see the mating mark on his neck. They were just kids.

“that yours” Yoongi asked the alpha, who frowned at him.

“what?! I would never” the alpha growled. Yoongi nodded. Yoongi stood heading back to the car. He pulled out a blanket from the boot. He handed it out to the alpha. He snatched it immediately putting it around the omega. Himself remaining cold. “Yoongi?” Jin looked at him

“don’t force it” Yoongi took his mates hand “he has to choose” he nodded toward the young alpha who’d stood up pulling the omega to him.

“he stays with me. He doesn’t leave my sight” he growls at Yoongi, who nods.

“you have my word” he takes off his jacket handing it to the young alpha.

They get to the car, Hangyu moved to get in Jin pulling him back “oh no you don’t pup” the three look at him “you wanted to sneak off. Find your own way back” he chuckles

“appa” Hangyu whines

“don’t worry” Jiho dangles his car keys in front of them “I parked up not far from the gala” taking Minji’s hand walking back to the gala. Hangyu whined before stomping after them pouting.

“big baby alpha” Minji teased.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyun looked around the bathroom. Huening Kai was sitting in the warm tub purring his head off. Taehyun had reluctantly taken a shower and now, dressed in warm clothes sat next to the tub watching the omega. There was a soft knock at the door. The small smiley omega from before walked in “these are Jiho’s they might be a bit long, but he’s slimmer than Hangyu they should fit better. Plus no alpha smell” he placed them on the side. “when you’re all done, I can show you to one of the guest beds” he ducked back out the door again.

“they’re nice” Huening Kai hummed.

“they’re all suits and fancy cars kai they’re dodgey as fuck” Taehyun grunted.

“well at least we can sleep in a bed tonight, and alpha”

“he’s not your alpha Kai, as soon as I figure out how to get that damn thing off your neck without hurting you I will” he moved getting a fluffy towel to help the omega out of the tub.

Namjoon walked toward the guest bed knocking gently. the two pups were curled up together on the bed, Taehyun letting out a small growl “sorry” he bowed. “my name is RM. This is my pack house.” He moved sitting in the chair near the wardrobe “I just wanted to introduce myself. You can stay as long as you need. And if you need anything just find any of my pack mates.”

“RM?” Taehyun frowned “as in the one who owns that big dock they smuggle drugs into?” Namjoon tilted his head

“and what would you know about that?”  
“alpha used” Huening Kai stopped himself after getting a glare from Taehyun. Namjoon looked at the omega “it’s ok”

“the alpha we were. He talked about you. didn’t like you”

“he didn’t like that you have omegas in charge” Taehyun grunted “used to get pissed at your guys stealing business”

“I see” Namjoon clenched his jaw slightly “and he was your alpha?”

“no!” Taehyun growled. The omega flinching

“he owned us” the omega said quietly

“Kai” Taehyun hissed

“it’s ok, Kai is he the one who marked you”

“don’t talk to him” Taehyun snarled. Namjoon backed up holding his hands up.

“ok, I’ll leave you be.” He stood “but I need you to know you are safe here”

Yoongi shook his head “he defiantly said owned?” Namjoon nodded earning a curse from Hoseok. Taehyung sighed leaning back. “do you think they’ll stay?”

“I don’t know. They don’t trust us. They think were like the alpha who had them probably given that I was apparently stealing his business” Namjoon shrugged.

“let the poor pups sleep” Jin sighed.

Huening Kai woke up to Taehyun shaking him “come on Kai, time to go” he whispered. Huening Kai whined and rolled over in the bed “come one we have to get out of here”

“comfy” he mumbled

“I know but we have to go” he got up slowly still unhappy about leaving. Taehyun always told him that he was too trusting but, this pack. They hadn’t come near them, hadn’t tried anything and they had children grown up children granted but children non the less.

“you could stay” they were out the back door near the kitchen when they heard it. Both turned to see the eldest pup stood smoking. Jiho stubbed out the cigarette. “I know you don’t know us. And you’re scared but. My appa, the adults they’re good people.” Jiho stood straighter “I know you have no reason to trust us but, you can leave at any time. You’re safe here. You could be a part of the pack”

Taehyun looked at Huening Kai’s big eyes “can we stay? I like it here” Taehyun huffed.

Hoseok was halfway down the hall when he heard the smash from the kitchen. Minji came running towards him “uncle Seok” a cute name that had stuck his name was apparently difficult for the pup to get when she was small

“again?” he groaned as she nodded. By the time he got there, the kitchen was a mess. Jiho standing in front of Hangyu, who’s nostrils were flaring, hand on his chest telling him to stay put. Kai was under the table looking terrified and Taehyun was snarling and kicking out held up off the ground Jungkooks arms around his and his waist. “get off me you fucker!” Taehyun growled spitting like a feral cat. “I’m going to kill him”

“hey!” Namjoon growled the whole pack feeling the need to submit, Taehyun still raging in Jungkook’s arms. “what are you doing?” Namjoon growled at the wild alpha.

“ask him!” he snarled at Namjoon no sign of submitting.

“Dad I just patted Kai on the back”

“he touched him! he shouldn’t have touched him!” Taehyun raged again “he doesn’t like it! He isn’t yours to touch!”

Huening Kai whimpered under the table. Jimin crouching down to coax him out “I’m sorry” he whimpered “I didn’t mean to jump”

“it’s ok honey” Jimin soothed. “why don’t you come out with me. We’ll get you some tea”

“stay away from him!” Taehyun screamed again “don’t take him!”

“hey!” Namjoon barked again “you’re are upsetting him more being like this”

“you can’t take him” Taehyun growled again. He hated not being able to see where the omega was.

“he isn’t yours.” That deflated the young alpha

“that not” he grunted Jungkook letting him loose. He moved to punch, Jungkook catch his fist “don’t hurt yourself” the older alpha warned. Taehyun got into Jungkook’s face growling. Namjoon pulled him back by the back of his neck “you need to cool off” Namjoon growled. “if your staying here you’ll behave like a human being. You aren’t out there anymore. You don’t go having bust ups with people.” He dragged the alpha downstairs to the lower floor. He pushed him into a small plain room. It was a spare usually used for holding less that willing guests somewhere comfortable. It had a bed and dresser and small bathroom attached. “you’ll stay here till you sort yourself out. Huening Kai wants to stay here. You can too or you can go, but you aren’t behaving like this anymore under my roof” he slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoomp there it is! (the older of you will get that)
> 
> I added the TXT boys. mainly because they are just cute little muffins and I love them being gen 2 of the Bangtan pack! *i'd say spoiler alert but pft you all know me by now to see where this is going to go!*
> 
> tags have been updated to include them :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi turned from the screen. “well so far he we at least don’t have to replumb the bathroom.” Namjoon sighed looking at the room on screen the entire thing trashed Taehyun sat in the middle of the room knuckles bleeding. He was still breathing heavily. Still angry. “you think its rut?” Yoongi asked. Namjoon shook his head “I think its his way of dealing with his trauma. You can smell it all over him. he’s just fighting himself.” Namjoon sat down “I just don’t know how to get through to him. he nearly tore our son apart”

“well the pup can be a pain in the ass” Yoongi reasoned Namjoon looking shocked “what!? I spent nine months the kid dancing on my bladder, I love him dearly but he can be a menace and a brute” the both looked back. “hows Kai?” Yoongi asked

“sleeping finally only because Hoseok is with him. it would appear the kid is attached to him”

“cute” Yoongi hummed.

Taehyun was pacing, he hated being locked up. the old alpha used to do this. He needed to see Huening Kai. He needed to be able to get out. he heard the door click. Jin. The pack decided Jin was the best option. He had a strong alpha presence but wasn’t as domineering as Namjoon or the others. Jin moved in sitting up against the wall. He didn’t speak, just sat. Taehyun huffed looking at the alpha, then sat down.

“I’m sorry” Taehyung frowned at Jin “I can understand putting you in here is probably unpleasant”

Taehyung snorted “you care”

Jin let out a frustrated breath “I doubt you’ll believe my answer anyway, but yes I do care. The pack cares. We didn’t have to take you in. didn’t have to help. We gain nothing from having you”

“the alpha. When he finds out we’re here. He’ll barter for us”

“that’s why you think you’re here. We don’t know who your alpha is Taehyun” Taehyung mulled it over in his mind.

“no” he shook is head “no packs are all the same” he was getting worked up. “you’ll take. Kai he’s fragile and I need to protect him” he stood “I can’t here I have to” he frowned moving forward toward the door. He started banging “you have to let me out”

“Taehyun” Jin stood “you need to just breath”

“no!” he growled “let me out now! I’ll! You stay away from Kai you don’t touch him!” he snarled lunging at Jin. Jin grabbed him in his arms holding him against his chest

“breath taehyun” he remained calm. The young alpha growling and pulling out of the grasp. Jin grunted feeling his teeth sink into his shoulder trying to get him to let go “you’re both safe Taehyun. When you’re calm you can see Kai but your anger make him frightened. I won’t have that”

“let go!” he screamed “get the fuck off me! I’m not yours you can’t touch me! I won’t! you won’t touch me!” he screamed his voice getting raw. His emotions exploding

“shh” Jin continued trying to sooth “no one is going to hurt either of you here. Just relax and breath”

“no!” Taehyun screamed

“it’s ok pup. You’re ok” pup no one had ever call him pup. Jin felt him lax, then a whimper.

“that’s it” he soothed “there you go you’re ok” it was like something snapped. Taehyun couldn’t stop himself. Letting out body shaking sobs. The mixture of Jin’s embrace, rich scent and using the word pup had broken the damn. He tried to fight it, but a deep feeling of safety washed over him. his legs buckled Jin keeping him steady, easing them both down. “that’s it, let it out pup. You’re ok now” Jin rocked him. oh it felt so nice. Oh this was really warm. He hiccupped losing his breath in sobs. The door opened slowly, Hoseok peeking in. Jin shook his head knowing he’d have heard the banging and wanted to check. Hoseok nodded closing it gently again. Taehyun’s sobs slowly eased.

“sorry” he whispered out sniffling “I’m… I’m sorry I just. Huening Kai I have to”

“take care of him?” Jin feels a nod against him. he hummed at the answer. “you don’t have to be alone though Taehyun. Not everyone else in the world is against you”

“the alpha, I don’t even know his name. Me and Kai we’ve always been alone. we were in the children’s home and then when we got older. The alpha, he seemed nice. He took us and his men. They” he buried his head shaking it, fighting the feeling to trust Jin

“it’s ok pup” Jin tried to reassure

“they just wanted young kids to play with” he spat, then felt Jin rumble as he tightened his grasp around the young alpha.

“I see” Jin reply was terse. “do you feel calm enough to see Huening Kai?”

Taehyung looked up before nodding frantically. “ok lets go upstairs. But tomorrow. We have to talk about controlling your emotions properly”

Tahyun nibbled his lip, then nodded.

After almost collapsing on his way to him and then furiously scenting him. Taehyun was sat curled up head in Huening kai’s lap. The young pack members with them. Hoseok leant in the doorway with Namjoon “You think they’ll stay?” they watched the five kids

“I hope so. Would be good additions to the pack” Namjoon hummed.

Taehyung sat nervously in Namjoon’s office. Namjoon opened the door walking in. Taehyun bowed deeply. “Namjoon ssi. I’m sorry for my actions, and the trouble I’ve caused”

“it’s ok Taehyung I understand. Jin is going to come and sit with you. I thought you’d be more comfortable.” Namjoon sat down Jin following in. he sat down taking the young alphas hand.

“I want to set ground rules, for you and Huening kai. I will sit with both of you for Kai’s to make sure you don’t feel I’m being to suffocating or forceful with him”

Taehyun nodded “thank you hyung”

“ok, firstly. We need to get your temper under control. I want you to box with Jungkook, and Jiho. It will teach you some control and discipline” the younger nods agreeing “you also need to have some distance from Kai” he opens his mouth to protest. Namjoon raises a hand “not all the time but. Your need to protect him is making you possessive, it’s not healthy for you or for him. I want you both to have time apart each day. The last thing is negotiable, but I really hope you’ll take us up on it. I would like you and Kai to go to see a counsellor. We have an excellent one that our pack have used before. What you’ve both been through is a lot for anyone. I want you to be able to discuss it with someone who is qualified to deal with it” he felt Jin squeeze his hand

“oh o..ok” he nods.

Namjoon smiles and something about it is reassuring to him “good. Now other than that I expect to to follow the same rules our own pups do, be respectful. Follow what the older pack members ask. I also ask that if you want to go anywhere, you ask first so I can assign one of our men to accompany you. you know who I am, and while you stay with me and my pack, I want you safe at all time.”

He nodded, no one had ever cared about his safety. He felt a weird sensation again, like being covered in a soft blanket. The same feeling being held by Jin had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( poor Taehyun. 
> 
> next chapter we meet Soobin :D


	5. Chapter 5

Huening Kai hadn’t experienced doctor’s offices much, but he’d decided he did not like them. After finding out his mating mark was not exactly consensual, they’d discussed having it removed. Yoongi’s old school choice of self-removal was something the older omega advised against. So here he was sandwich between Hoseok and Yoongi. He’d become close with the alpha, and the Omega had become a little attached to him. Yoongi had told him he reminded him of Jimin when he was young. He kept picking at his fingers until Hoseok placed his hand over them “everything is going to be fine. It’s just a consult Kai” Hoseok smiled reassuringly. They’d picked his day away from Taehyun decided a young possessive alpha was not ideal for the situation, especially after he’d given Hoseok firm instructions to do the talking because Kai would become distressed. They’d worked up to a full day apart, starting an hour at a time. And now every Tuesday. They spent the whole day from after breakfast to before dinner away from one another. They were being home schooled, Namjoon insisting they catch up, this made finding things to do apart easier.

“you must be Huening Kai” the beta doctor smiled brightly at him.

“kai” the young omega nodded. The doctor looked at the two others.

“he’s a little nervous doc” Yoongi placed his hand on Kai’s neck massaging gently. the doctor nodded.

“that’s ok. why don’t you hop up on the exam table for me” Kai looked to Hoseok nodding before moving to sit. “so Kai what can I do for you?” the omega immediately looked to Hoseok, Hoseok smiled gently. “he has a mating mark. It was given without consent. We want it removed” the doctor nodded again

“ok Kai, let’s take a look”

Taehyun’s fists clenched then relaxed as Jungkook placed his hand over one. “you said it was just an appointment” he gritted. He was clearly trying not to get angry. “you said I could be there” he was looking at the small square dressing on the right side of his neck. “the doctor said he could do it there to save having to go back” Yoongi had placed himself partially between the two young pups. “he did it with local, Kai was really brave” the young omega preened at the praise slightly.

“Taehyun” Jungkook spoke calmly. “go down to the gym now please”

“but” he frowned looking at Kai again

“please” Jungkook reinforced Taehyun growling before storming off. Yoongi turned to Kai

“he’s not mad at you”

Kai nodded “he’s just upset because of sudden change” Yoongi patted his head pleased with the young man’s response.

Taehyun rolled over in bed sighing. He felt a warm body bump against to him. he inhaled squinting before moving him arm to wrap around Huening Kai “hi” the omega whispered.

“hey” he whispered back nuzzling into him.

“you’re not mad at me right?”

“no Kai, never” he stroked his hair “I just. It’s hard letting go”

“we’re safe” Kai snuggled into him

“I know” he continued stroking the omegas hair until his drifted off.

Jimin wandered towards Jiho’s room. Walking in without knocking “Ji, I was going to head”

“Appa!” Jiho shrieked

Jimin’s eyes shot up “oh, err. Oh” Jimin didn’t know where to look turning to face the wall “sorry I didn’t” his closed his eyes before looking at the ceiling. “is that Soobin?”

“Mr Kim” he hears another voice

“appa get out!” Jiho squeals

“right! Sorry” he bolted slamming the door shut. “oh” he huffed leaning against the wall.

Soobin burst into a fit of laughter. “shut up!” Jiho groaned sliding off the young alpha.

“hey at least it wasn’t your dad, he’d have thrown me out the window” he moved onto his side he reached out rubbing Jiho’s back “some people find voyeurism hot”

“Please. Shut. Up” Jiho muffled from behind the pillow. Soobin laughed again.

“babe, we’ve been going at it like rabbits in your pack house. It’s a miracle this didn’t happen sooner”

“but my appa” he grumbled.

Soobin moved his hand down slowly reaching between the omegas legs before earning a squeak as he stroked his length “want me to fix that?” he quirked. Jiho shuddered again nodding. Soobin moving him back onto his lap. “come on. Up onto alpha” he cooed. Jiho still hiding his face embarrassed.

Jungkook gaped at the omega “Soobin, like as in works Suga’s door Soobin”

“Yeah” Jimin nodded sitting at the table

“and they were?”

“yes Jungkook.” Jimin groaned “and I walked in” his put his head in his hands leaning on the table “my poor pup”

“Soobin” Jungkook mulled over, he nodded. “I mean he’s a good guy”

Soobin had gotten a job at Suga’s truly by choice. He’d been there with friends when another group got rowdy. One of the group pulled a dancer of a podium and got handsy. Soobin didn’t even hesitate to pull the omega away before single-handedly dragging the alpha out. turns out he was the only alpha of his family the rest being omegas. He wasn’t part of a pack. Yoongi had offered him a job on the spot. 

“do you think we need to do the big, if you hurt him talk?” Jungkook asked

Jimin snorted “you taught the pup to box and several martial arts. I think he’s got it” Jimin grinned.

Minji was in the practice room again. And so was the alpha. She huffed putting down the bow of her cello. “can I help you?”

“no bodyguard this evening?” he smirked

“he’s a driver. So he’s in the car. Why are you here?” she asked pointedly

“I’m a fan of the arts” she snorted

“who are you? you seemed to know me so it’s only reasonable I know you”

“maybe you’ll find out some time” he smiled walking off “good evening miss Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

“this. Is. A. Very. Very. Bad. Idea” Beomgyu hissed standing behind Yeonjun. “seriously. This one. This one is the job that we die doing”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes “we will if you don’t shut up” he turned “look, we do this job for the Wangs and we are done. Home clear.” He turned back checking the shipping container numbers before he found the one he was looking for. He shifted the door open. Both of them moved into the container. Yeonjun looked over the car inside. A dodge charger, charcoal grey. Heavily customised one of a kind. He stroked his hand over the bonnet. “beautiful” he whistled

“you should see her drive” the both turned to the man in the front of the shipping container. “I mean, you would have” they walked in. Yeonjun moved Beomgyu behind him to protect the omega. The alpha in the suit tilted his head “who sent you?”

“does it matter?” Yeonjun muttered

“I suppose not. But it’s better for you and you friend if you talk” three other men walked in. “you’d save yourself a lot of bother if you do as your asked” he stood straighter “no you are both going to come with these fine gentleman and we will have a little chat”

Beomgyu tugged at the cuffs tying him to the chair “stupid” he pulled at the handcuffs “damn” he pulled again “knothead”

“I get it ok!” Yeonjun spoke back “what do you want from me. I’m sorry. We had to do this. It was out”

Beomgyu closed his eyes sighing “I know. I’m sorry” he looked around the empty room “this is bad right? Like we aren’t going home kind of bad?”

“I’m going to get us out of this Beomie I promise” Yeonjun pulled at the cuff tying himself before the door slammed open. Two men walked in. one stayed near the door the other stood in front of them.

“well” he put his hands in his pockets “I suppose introductions are in order. My name is RM” Yeonjun noticed Beomgyu’s scent spike. He closed his eyes cursing. Namjoon tilted his head “you weren’t aware who you were stealing from?” he huffed a laughed “not very sensible. Who sent you?”

“you think we’d tell you anything” Yeonjun looks at him.

“I think it would be easier if you did it willing” Namjoon stood directly in front of him “and I didn’t have to involve V here” Taehyung waved at them smirking. Yeonjun sat still and calm. Namjoon sighed “Look kid I don’t want to” Yeonjun launched himself up grabbing the chair and hitting Namjoon knocking him. he turned to move to Beomgyu. Taehyung had been quicker. Beomgyu was stood Taehyung holding a knife against his neck “don’t!” Yeonjun took a step forward. Namjoon standing brushing himself off. “let him go” Yeonjun looked at the distress on Beomgyus face. “fine I tell you I’ll”

“don’t Juni, don’t say anything!” Beomgyu shouted before growling at Taehyung struggling. Only pausing when the knife pressed closer drawing blood. “I suggest you stop talking little one” Taehyung spoke into his ear. Yeonjun stood taking in the situation. “the Wangs” he sighed

“no” Beomgyu cried at him. “Juni”

Yeonjun shook his head. “I didn’t know it was your car. I. He. I didn’t have a choice I had to do this” Namjoon picked up the chair putting it up right. He indicated for him to sit, then signalled Taehyung let the omega go. Namjoon took the chair Beomgyu had been sat on, and sat opposite the pair. Beomgyu sat on Yeonjun’s lap scenting him. “idiot” he mumbled.

“Beomie, look at where we are what choice have I got hmm?”

“what does Wang have one you?”

“we left our pack.” Yeonjun saw no point in lying “we moved here. We’ve been getting by. The Wangs noticed out talents.” He sighed “he approached us and took an interest in Beomgyu. Offered us a home.” He stroked down the omegas back. “But with that came debt. For food, rooms. he wanted to put Beomgyu to work” he closed his eyes looking away. “so I took the debt. Said I’d pay for it”

“so he had you steal for him”

“I’m. we’re good at it. Really good at it” Taehyung snorted. Yeonjun looked at him before producing the key to his cuffs. He tilted his head “you man didn’t notice he’d lost this” he whispered to Beomgy where he was tucked into him. the open uncurled a hand producing Taehyung keys and wallet in hand “and you didn’t notice you lost that” Namjoon let out a loud laugh. Taehyung scowling before shaking his head and chuckling himself. He bowed his head in praise.

“We really didn’t know it was your car. If I knew I was getting in the middle of you and him.” Namjoon paused him

“How much do you owe?”

Yeonjun frowned “what?”

“you’re a smart kid. Both of you. I always need smart people. And I assume pickpocketing is the tip of the iceberg with your talents. I will pay your debt”

“so I have debt with you no” he tensed

“no debt. I’m buying you out of a contract so you can take up a job with me. I see it as an investment”

“if we said no?” Beomgyu asked from his spot buried into Yeonjun

“then you leave here still in debt with the Wangs and minus my dodge Charger” Namjoon stood.

“V, take them upstairs Jin will fix them some breakfast before they go” he stood getting up to leave. “oh and the watch” Namjoon turned showing his empty wrist. “you can keep it” he smiled shaking his head a the boys.

Taehyung moved quickly after him “the Wangs. The goddam Wangs.” He shook his head. “they can’t be much older than Jiho” he stopped Namjoon “you’re not honestly letting them walk out of here to the Wangs” Namjoon sighed

“I’m not forcing them into anything. I gave them an option. They’re tough. Pretty sure they don’t need my help”


	7. Author note

Just to let people know I have curious cat for anyone who'd prefer to ask things anonymously. 

https://curiouscat.qa/lollystarlight

Update will be coming later. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jin groaned at the banging at the door. “I swear if that is our pup, forgetting his keys again I’m leaving him out there” he muttered shuffling out of bed. He wandered down the stairs the banging still happening “Hangyu if that’s you” he cursed flinging the door open.

“please, please help him” it was the small omega from before holding up his alpha counterpart. “is RM here? Tell him. Tell him I’ll do anything just don’t let him die” the alpha was barely conscious holding his hand weakly to the wound on his abdomen. “Joonah!” Jin practically shouted the house down moving to help the alpha in. Namjoon got to the top of the stairs before running down.

“what the hell happened!?”

“he’s been shot” Jing looked over the boy “he needs a hospital now”

“it’s mine fault” Beomgyu whispered as Jin lay Yeonjun down to bandage him before getting him in the car. “I was trying to help”

“I’m sorry” Yeonjun’s face screwed up in pain “I shouldn’t have shouted at you” Namjoon took in what little clothing Beomgyu is wearing. He cupped the omegas face “what happened?”

“I was going to work. I…. Mr Wang Jr was so mad about the car he doubled the debt and I” he blinked tears looking at Yeonjun. Jin now getting him up “I just wanted to get us out”

“Jin get him in the car. I’ll be there in a minute”

“beomgyu” he turned his attention “I’m going to take you to Yoongi my other mate. He’s going to clean you up. then he’ll bring you to the hospital ok” Beomgyu watch Jin move Yeonjun to the front door.

After three hours of sitting outside the private hospital room Namjoon saw Yoongi appear. The young omega clean and wearing one of Huening Kai’s oversized sweaters. Namjoon stood as the omega rushed forward leaving Yoongi trailing behind. He opened the door slowly “he’s fine he’s sleeping” he watched Beomgyu nod bowing before rushing in and curling himself up on the bed next to Yeonjun. Yoongi scented his mate gently. “he ok?” Yoongi nodded

“just a little shaken up. he’s ok though. Turns out the alpha pulled a customer off him that was getting rough. The Wangs had made the alpha watch to show that the omega did what he couldn’t and paid their debt” Yoongi shook his head “then he stood that kid there and shot him, left them both outside the club like that told him the debt was still outstanding. Bastard” Yoongi grunted. “the alpha?”

“Yeonjun” Namjoon clarified “turns out he’s a lucky son of a bitch. Bullet didn’t hit a thing passed through. He’ll be here a couple of days but he’ll be fine.” Namjoon pulled Yoongi onto his lap.

“two kids knocking on the door in the middle of the night. Kai and Taehyun in the alley. Like history repeating” Yoongi sighed into his chest “where’s Jin?”

“sorting paperwork.” He felt Yoongi Nod.

“well, at least we brought a new house when the pups got bigger. We’d never fit them all in the old place. And there was me telling you, you didn’t need a house with wings now look. We have seven pups in the house”

Namjoon snorted at his mate. “thank god you only had Twins” the two laughed as Jin walked up frowning at them both

“something I missed” Yoongi reached a handout signally Jin to move to kiss him. “I made a call. Arranged for some of our men to stay put here. Keep them safe.”

Yeonjun let out a sigh blinking “Juni” Beomgyu’s face came into view “you’re ok?”

“m’ok” he mumbled. He felt Beomgyu rest onto his body “I’m sorry I shouted at you. You were just trying to help”

“it’s ok” Beomgyu felt Yeonjun card his hand through his hair.

“you smell like flowers, and kind of cinnamon a little”

“it’s one of the omegas from RM’s pack. This is his sweater”

“oh”

They lay settled for a while. Beomgyu looked up at the door and noises outside. The door was push open. “you can’t hide, you still owe” one of Wang’s men was outside. Namjoon and Jin growling pushing him away. Yoongi moved into the room shutting and locking the door behind him “it’s ok. they’ll handle it you’re fine” his citrus scent filling the room, a natural paternal instinct to calm the pair. He moved to the bed to settle Beomgyu back down next to Yeonjun. “he’ll have to get through my alphas first, that’s not happening”

“thank you” Yeonjun nodded at Yoongi

The elder shook it off “we help people who ask” 


	9. Chapter 9

“seven, there are seven pups in our house” Taehyung lay in between Jungkook and Jimin. “seven”

Jimin giggled “I like it” he hummed “it’s nice having a full house. Besides Beomgyu and Yeonjun needed jobs and we needed new barmen at Suga’s. Even better they can spot the pick

pocketer from a mile”

“I never expected to even have any pups” Taehyung stroked down Jimins chest

“Babe, Jiho is in his early twenties that ship long sailed” Jungkook jibed earning and elbow from Taehyung “I know that” he poked his tongue out. “just we went from three to seven. What so we do when they figure out they outnumber us”

Beomgyu sat near the end of the football field. The campus field was technically on the way home. He’d been on the clean up shift at the club, Yeonjun sleeping before the night shift later. Hangyu was at practice for the collegiate football team. he sat on the stands watching the alpha. He was immediately drawn to Hangyu, even though he was slightly younger. His scent was so similar to his own. The deep brandy kirch scent matched perfectly with his sweeter cherry scent. The alpha spotted him giving him a small wave. He smiled waving back.

“hey there pretty” some alpha sat directly next to Beomgyu “what’s a sweet thing like you doing sitting all alone”

He rolled his eyes “I’m waiting for a friend” the alpha moved closer Beomgyu shrugged his arm off “please don’t touch me”

“just being friendly” the alpha chuckled. He continued being handsy, chuckling at the small growls Beomgyu made. Beomgyu was about to lose patients when a much deeper and more threatening growl came from next to them. “get away from him” Hangyu moved to pull Beomgyu away across the bench. Once he’d slid this omega down the bench he stepped over him squaring up to the other alpha. “And who are you?”

“he’s pack, and he told you to back off” Hangyu snarled.

“Han” Beomgyu put his hand on the alpha’s shoulder. Lets just go home”

They walked next to one another “how was work?” Hangyu finally broke the silence

“it was ok, work you know?” the younger shrugged. “your Papa he’s a pretty good boss”

Hangyu laughed “he’s a big softie and everyone knows it. Yeonjun not walking you home today?”

“nah, he has the late shift”

“oh” Hangyu looked up at him “I thought you be on the same”

“ugh I’d get sick of seeing him” Beomgyu laughed “he’s my best friend, brother really. But too much of him is insufferable”

“Oh I thought.” the alpha stumbled “I mean you both always seem so close” he rubbed the back of his neck

“he’s not my alpha” Beomgyu giggled, Hangyu blushing lightly.

“oh” they carried on walking quietly back towards the house.

They got to the door, Hangyu opening it for him. Beomgyu smiled thanking him. “hey Beomgyu I was wondering if you”

“Yeonjun I swear I will kill you!!” they both turned Taehyun charging after a laughing Yeonjun running across the landing. Both heard a smash and growling. Beomgyu darting up the stairs. Hangyu huffed. Banging his head against the wall. “you should get a gift” he glanced to Kai wandering towards the stairs tub of ice-cream in hand.

“should you be eating that?”

“pre heat” the omega shrugged, “but you should get him something. A courting gift. That’s what all the omegas at the casino go on and on about.”

Hangyu frowned “why would I do that?”

“your scent is all gooey, like you appa’s when he looks at Namjoon hyung” Kai shrugged.

Minji fell off the bed giggling. Jiho grumbled throuwing a pillow at her “It’s not funny”

“oh but it is. Poor uncle Jimin”

“poor uncle.” He gaped at her “poor him, what about me?!” she continued giggling before getting back up.

“we should ask the others, Kai and Beomgyu”

“as them what?”

“you know to join us with this” the waved her arms around “omega club”

Jiho rolled his eyes “omega club was an excuse to torture your poor brother.”

“yeah but there’s four of us now. Plus you know what will happen when they’re officially pack” she lay on the bed looking up at him “everything the light touches is yours” she mocked.

“you think Uncle Joon is going to groom them for the family business?”

“Yeonjun and Beomgyu are a bit older than you and Kai and Taehyung are the same age as me and Han. There’s seven of them, it makes sense to leave it to more than just us. And they won’t leave anything down to the men beneath them. Its family tradition.”

“you forget they broke tradition becoming one pack and mating together” the elder omega rolled his eyes

“the point remains” she started “the more of us the stronger we are.”

Tahyun huffed as he landed on his back, Yeonjun grinning as he pinned him between his legs. Taehyun grinned back pushing him off over his head and pinning him down in the same positions. “ok, ok” Yeonjun tapped out laying under the other alpha. Tahyun sat on top of him triumphantly. Yeonjun wriggled out sitting next to him “not bad” Taehyung chucked him a water bottle. “thanks, you’re a good trainer”

“ah you should get Jungkook hyung to teach you. he taught me” Taehyung smiled

Yeonjun moved his hand over his face. “you had an eyelash” he brushed his cheek before showing the other alpha the lash. “make a wish” Yeonjun smiled. Taehyun closed his eyes blowing the lash. He blinked open staring at Yeonjun. The sat looking at one another. Yeonjun moved in gently brushing his lips against Taehyun’s before moving back suddenly blinking at him “sorry” he whispered


	10. Chapter 10

Taehyung shifted backwards. “what are you doing?” he frowned

“I” Yeonjun stuttered “I just”

“stay away from me” Taehyun stood up “you’re and alpha. I’m an alpha”

Yeonjun blinked at him “so?”

“it’s, we shouldn’t” he exhaled “just stay away from me” he stormed off leaving a surprised Yeonjun alone.

Kai watched Taehyun pacing “talking to me hyunie” Taehyun turned looking at the omega.

“He kissed me”

“oh” Kai looked down before looking back at the alpha “who?”

“Yeonjun”

“oh… is that bad?”

“we’re both alpha’s Kai. Of course its bad”

Kai sat silently for a while “you should talk to Jin hyung, or Hoseok hyung” and with that he stood and left.

Beomgyu curled himself around Yeonjun. He didn’t talk but the alpha smelled sad. So he did what they’d always done since pups. He held him close. The door opened slowly Huening Kai moved in, he nodded at the other omega joining them on the bed. “he hates me” Yeonjun mumbled

“no” Huening sighed curling up with the pair.

Minji giggled at her brother, Hangyu groaned hitting his forehead with his hand. “I shouldn’t have told you” he huffed “you never help”

“I’m sorry, but it’s adorable” she chuckled again pulling him to sit at the dining table with her. “ok. what does he like?”

“stealing things?” Hangyu shrugged, earning a punch on the arm. “ow!! He grumbled rubbing his arm. “I don’t know” he sighed. “He. We only really walk home together, and he watches my games”

“then get him something small. A bracelet something he can wear from you” she patted his shoulder. “he like what ever you get because of the meaning”

“you think so?”

She shrugged “I know he smells happy when he’s near you. and he detours and takes the longest way home just to go passed campus” she smiled.

The man grunted as Jungkook his him across the face again, spitting blood “your boss needs to stop sending his men sniffing around” he tilted his neck cracking it.

The man spat before laughing “those puppies owe money”

“no” Jungkook corrected before digging a nail off “no, that debt has been paid.” The man gritted his teeth in pain. “don’t worry I’m almost done, now you are going to go back to you boss and tell him. if he comes near any of this pack, we will kill him” he turned to someone clearing their throat. He turned looking to see Soobin.

“sorry” Soobin stuttered “I asked upstairs and they said you were”

“no problem. We’re almost done with our chat. Head up to the office” Soobin nodded turning to leave.

Soobin sat knee bouncing, he looked around the office. Pictures of Jiho and Jimin on the desk. The door opened. “Soobin” Jungkook smiled throwing the towel he’d cleaned his hands with on the small sofa in the corner “to what to I owe the pleasure”

“Alpha Jeon” he stood

“so serious” Jungkook raised an eyebrow

“I know that you know I have been dating you son”

“is that what they call rolling around in bed now?” he quirked. Soobin rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well. I. I wanted to ask your permission to court him”

“aren’t you already”

“officially, I want to officially court him. I know I’m not from a rich or powerful family but I” he paused taking a breath “I love Jiho”

Jungkook leant back in the chair smiling “I admire your bravery to stand there and ask” he stood across the desk from the younger alpha “Jiho loves you too, I see it in the way he looks at you” he held out his hand. Soobin looked wide eyed before taking the hand and shaking it.

Beomgyu looked at the small box “it’s not much but well. I just. I tried to ask and stuff always comes up but I well.” Hangyu sighed blushing heavily. Beomgyu opened the box a small leather woven bracelet inside. A small silver H and a B dangling from it. He looked up wide eyes “a courting gift?”

“yeah, I mean you don’t have to” he was cut of by a kiss on his cheek

“its beautiful” Beomgyu smiled.

“the adults are out” Jiho dropped the bags of chips on the coffee table. “we are all home” he sat down in between Soobin and Hangyu “movie night” he declared. The eight of them all lounging in the sofa “Appa said they won’t be back to late” Minji spoke through a mouthful of popcorn

“always so lady like little sister” Hangyu laughed. She rolled her eyes. they sat watching films until they’d fallen asleep. All cuddled around each other feeling close feeling like pack.

Huening Kai started awake. He looked around the black living room. He sniffed the air, hair standing up on end. He shook Hangyu and Taehyun awake. Both grunting “someone’s in the house” he whispered both Alphas suddenly wide awake. Hangyu squinted at the doorway. to see the body of one of the guards laying in the hallway. “wake the others” he said quietly.

“we go downstairs, lock ourselves in one of the rooms by the gym” the others nodded. “wait, Ji” he looked to his cousin “do you know the code, to Appa’s safe?” he nodded “we go there first. Out through the kitchen and down the back stairs” Hangyu instinctively move towards his sister.

“well, well, well” the looked to the door, from where they were hidden

“he… he’s Wangs…he’s” Beomgyu stammered. They all stood. The alphas growling, Minji and Jiho too.

“this is the house of Alpha Kim” Jiho barked “breaking in is declaring war.”

“brave for an omega bitch” one of the men chuckled. The pack growling and rumbling again. “now why don’t you all sit nicely while we wait for the adults to come home hmm?”

“screw you” Tahyun snarled at them getting closer. Yeonjun grabbing round his wrist. He didn’t pull away.

One of them men moved forward, grabbing Minji by her hair “let go of her you fucker” Hangyu lurched forward. All hell broke loose. They all fought against the intruders doing everything they were taught. Then the distinguishable click of a trigger. Huening Kai screwed his eyes shut trying to steady his breathing. “now why don’t we try again shall we” the man smirked. “all of you on the floor now” the all sat together surrounded by the men. All sporting various injuries. “good, now me and this little one are going to have a bit of fun”

“don’t you touch him” Taehyun snarled Hangyu and Jiho joining him in growling. Taehyung up on his feet. A large man held on to him as he thrashed. The leader tilted his head “oh, looked like the little alpha wants to play too.”

They continued to growl, Kai squirming at the man perching him on his lap, running his hand up his shirt. “so pretty” he hummed. He scented Kai earning a whimper. Taehyun despite being beaten to the ground still tried to get up. Soobin let out a large growl eyes flashing red “pick on someone your own size dick!” he moved forward pulling Taehyung back so he landed in Jiho’s lap. He squared up to the alpha. Two others grabbing him after he’d got a few good punches. The alpha wiped blood off his mouth before laying into Soobin. Kai wriggled free before curling himself up behind Minji and Hangyu. Jihon pulled Soobin back to him kissing his head “idiot” he whimpered at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was all going so well.
> 
> You all didn't honestly think. you get the soft and fluffies without a heavy side of hurt/angst did you?


	11. Chapter 11

They’d sat for hours. Taehyung had passed out head in Kai’s lap. The others cheking each over over quietly. Soobin winced as Jiho checked his ribs “sorry” he whispered

“so cute, all of you are just one big happy family, I feel like I should have….” He was cut off by a loud bang and a body hitting the floor. The room turned. Yoongi stood in the doorway revolver in hand smoking. He let out a loud sigh. “I really liked that rug” he looked at the body bleeding out on the floor “it’ll stain now, I’ll never get that out” he kicked the body.

“honey, we can buy a new rug” Hoseok rolled his eyes knife poised in hand

“you know you have to either have a death wish, or you’re stupid” Namjoon moved between his mates. The alpha in the middle of the room turned looking at him

“those runts owe a debt. You owe the wangs” he was cut off Hoseok’s knife flying a little to close for comfort passed his ear, another thud behind him, then a crash. “the lamp. Hope” Yoongi whined.

“I’ll buy a new one.” He turned back to the intruder “RM asked you a question. Are you stupid? Or do you have a death wish?”

“I” the intruder stammered

“what no clever remarks?” Hoseok tilted his head. “you can only beat up young pups asleep at home?”

“I’m bored of this” Namjoon muttered drawing his gun, several shots and bodies hitting the floor. Leaving just the one man. “tell Wang, I was willing to let his recent discretions go. But this. This is unacceptable. Tell him I require compensation or.” Namjoon moved forward, then in one swift motion twisted the mand arm braking his wrist “I will take him and everyone he loves apart piece by piece” he held the alpha close “now get out of my house, before I put you down like your men and deliver them message myself” the man moved to the door quickly.

Namjoon moved helping his son up first “you ok?”

“Dad I. We. He put a gun to Kai’s head and I” Namjoon pulled him into a hug

“It’s ok. you’re fine hmm?” he scented his pup “go see you papa ok, let me see my baby girl” he moved to Minji picking her up like he did when she was small she nuzzled into him as he scented her. Jin was fussing over Kai scenting him to mask the alphas scent that was all over him “it’s ok pup, I’m here. Did he hurt you hmm?” he cupped his face wiping tear with his thumbs. Kai shook his head “he made me” he sniffled.

“bastard was touching him” Taehyun grunted as Jungkook and Yeonjun helped him sit up “he sat him on his lap he ahh” he yelped as Yeonjun lifted his arm

“sorry” Yeonjun mumbled, Taehyung squeezed his hand.

“oh my pup” Jimin was looking over Soobin

“appa” Jihon whined gently “he’s not your pup”

“he’s as good as” he held the alphas chin looking at the cut above his eye “it won’t scar” he mumbled.

Namjoon was pacing, the scent of anger steeped the room. “he laid hand on my pups” he grumbled. “I’m going to kill that piece of shit” Yoongi moved behind him rubbing his shoulders

“the kid are fine. We’ll sort this”

“he shot Yeonjun” he countered “that kid was laid up in a hospital bed. He broke into our home. His men put hands on Kai. Taehyun could have been killed.” Yoongi scented him to try and sooth him.

“come to bed alpha” Yoongi knew calling him alpha was an act of submission he couldn’t resist. “Jin is with the pup, Hoseok too. Come to bed with me, sleep. Tomorrow we set things right”

Taehyun shifted in the bed. Kai was asleep one side of him. he blinked to see Yeonjun asleep in the chair next to the bed. “you spoke to Jin hyung?” he heard Kai whisper.

“told me love was love”

Kai hummed at his response “he likes you, and he makes you smell happy” he cuddled into his back.

“I make him smell happy too” he said quietly. Watching as the other alpha stirred on the chair. Yeonjun blinked awake sighing, he caught Taehyun’s eyes. he moved forward to the bed “you’re awake. Are you ok? ugh or course you’re not ok. do you” he stopped wide eyed as Tayhun place a hand over his mouth. He let go, patting the bed “the beds comfier than the chair” Yeonjun blinked in surprise, the other alpha holding his arms out. he moved to curl into his body. “I’m glad you’re ok” he mumbled scenting Taehyun Nutmeg and cinnamon scents blending together.

“you’re stupid you know” Jiho huffed laying next to Soobin.

The alpha chuckled lightly “had to defend my omega’s honour. didn’t I? We are officially courting after all” Jiho huffed hitting his chest light “idiot” he mumbled scenting him again.

“I’m sorry” Beomgyu sniffled blinking tears. Staring in his lap at the broken piece of leather. “you gave me something precious and I let it get ruined” Hangyu’s hand moved over the omega’s

“it’s just leather and metal Beomie. I care about you being safe more than some stupid courting gift” he stroked his cheek.

“s’not stupid” Beomgyu pouted “I love it”

“then I’ll get if fixed” he placed his forehead against Beomgyu’s

Minji sat on her bed hugging the pillow. She looked at her phone chewing her lip

 _“you ok?”_ the message pinged up _“I missed you tonight.”_

She moved to type a reply _“sorry something came up”_ she sent the message before biting her lip and typing again _“I miss you”_

 _“miss you too”_ the message pinged back. she smiled scent spiking.

Taehyung wandered into the shooting range at the back of the garden, the joys of owning land. To his surprise Taehyun was there trying and failing to throw knives at a target. The guns were always locked away, they had a strict rule on firearms. Only used when adults were there to observe. “little Tae” he leant against the booth

“hyung” he bowed his head, the older moving to lift his face

“it’s a crime someone would do this to such a handsome face” he tutted “I hear you wouldn’t stay down.”

“I couldn’t let him hurt Kai” Taehyung nodded at his reply.

“you did good kid”

“I got my ass kicked” he huffed

“doesn’t matter, you did the right thing, for Kai, for your pack.” Tahyung patted his shoulder. “now” he clapped his hands together “lets work on that arm of yours”

Minji sat on the park bench, he handed her a coffee sitting down. “I should have been there” he muttered she half laughed “that would involve you being in my house, with my papa and dad”

He shrugged “I personally don’t see the problem”

She rolled her eyes “other than you being the nephew of the man who cause my family a whole heap of grief.”

He snorted “that bastard caused everyone grief. We share nothing but a name” he leant back on the bench “and anyway. I didn’t know you were the pup of the great Kim family” he mocked as she hit him. they sat quietly drinking coffee. “I want to meet them” she blinked at them

“I. we’ve been sneaking around Minji and I” he moved to face her “I want to be able to meet your pack”

“they’d skin you alive” she shook her head

“Hiding from them makes it look like I’m doing something wrong. And anyway if I was plotting against them I’d lie. What we’re doing makes me look like I’m trying to hide”

“Chen Kyungsoo” she looked at him “you’ll be the death of both of us” she giggled

“Fine you can come to dinner”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious the pups/txt's scents are as follows:
> 
> Soobin- maple syrup  
> Huening Kai- Freesias   
> Yeonjun- nutmeg  
> Beomgyu- cherry  
> Taehyun- Cinnamon  
> Hangyu- kirsch  
> Minji- orange blossom  
> Jiho- blackberry.
> 
> Kirsch is a cherry flavoured brandy.


	12. Question

I'd really love to comission some fan art for this and the prequel. Of the bangtan pack and their babies/adopted babies.

If anyone can recommend please let me know on twitter 😁

Also as long as I don't get called out to work and update will be coming this evening 😊


	13. Chapter 13

“Appa!” Minji screech over Jin loud growling. Kyungsoo slammed into the wall. “stop, Appa stop” apparently the family resemblance and thick oak undertone to his scent were a giveaway “mr Kim” he held his hands up tilting his head in submission.

“appa, please I know that his uncle”

“you know nothing pup!” he shoved the young alpha against the wall again. Namjoon and Hoseok rushing in hearing the commotions. Minji stood in front of Namjoon “dad please” she placed her hand on his chest “please, please just let us”

“I’ll go”

“kyung” Minji started

“no Ji, come one we knew this would happen.” He looks at Jins face, still holding his collar. “I’m sorry for this intrusion Mr Kim. I’ll go now”

“appa, Daddy” Minji sobbed “please” she looked at them “Kyungsoo, don’t go we’re having dinner”

“what’s going on?” Yoongi was in the doorway.

“he’s a Chen” Namjoon spoke still stood completely still

“oh” Yoongi sucked in a breath “I see” he tutted “Jin, please put him down” he moved forward to his daughter “Minji” he wiped her face “go and set the table

“papa” she looked at him with big eyes before he nodded to the door. He moved to the young alpha

“Mr Min” he bowed deeply. “I’m so sorry, I’ll go. I shoulder never have come I”

“he your father?” Yoongi straighten the alphas suit out

“uncle” Yoongi clocked the expression

“not your favourite one then?”

“I don’t think I need to tell you he was an unpleasant man” he looked at the three alphas “me and My mother are… estranged from the family”

“why?” Jin scoffed

“you met him I assume?” Kyngsoo raising an eyebrow, earning a laugh from Yoongi.

“why should we trust you?” Namjoon crossed his arms.

Kyungsoo sighed “I don’t have an answer for that” he looked sincere “and I told Minji. She’d met my mother and she wanted me to meet you. I told her who I was from the off, and I know my uncle did something. When I knew who she was I tried to call everything off I swear. I” he looked down. “I enjoy your daughter company, but I don’t wish to cause her trouble”

Yoongi looked him up and down. “right” he clapped his hands “dinner will get cold, and Jimin will be most upset if it goes to waste come” he ushered Kyungsoo into the house, he and Yoongi’s mates looking in surprise. “this doesn’t mean I trust you, but I know you know what will happen if you cross this family” he nodded.

Minji moved quickly up from her seat “are you ok?” she looked him over “what happened?”

“sit pup” Yoongi smiled.

Dinner was surprising pleasant. Kyungsoo spoke about his scholarship that had allowed him to pursue a job in accounting at some corporate. The pack were impressed with him looking after his mother. Minji finally took a breath when he left to go home. “so?” she looked at her parents

“he seems very nice my love” Yoongi smiled kissing her head

“thanks papa” she said her goodnights and headed up.

“Namjoon ah love” Yoongi spoke watching the young alpha walking down the driveway. Namjoon hummed in response “I want you to find everything about him. I want to know exactly who Chen Kyungsoo is.”

“of course” Namjoon scented him lightly. “you’ll know him better that he knows himself”

“good, I want to know what he’s up to with my pup” Yoongi nodded.

Hangyu fell off the bed before continuing laughing. “shut up” Minji grumbled.

“I don’t get it” Beomgyu moved to sit in Hangyu’s lap “who are the Chen’s”

“we don’t really know” Jiho shrugged. “I mean they were literally pups” he shifted against Soobin where they were curled up “I remember Uncle Tae and appa being gone for a while. The other adults smelled upset and uncle Yoongi was always sad. Then one night uncle Yoongi waked me up and they’re home. They were both hurt, I think.” he shrugged “all we know is Mr Chen, Minji’s new beau’s uncle was behind it.”

“what happened to ‘Mr Chen’?” Taehyun asked

“dead” Hangyu shrugged. “they never talk about it. But that.” He smirked “that was the most uncomfortable family dinner I have had. You’re all lucky you didn’t have to sit through it” he chuckled

“Poor Kyungsoo” Minji whined “he’s going to hate me”

“the kids good” Jin chucked the dossier down “squeakiy clean. And know contact from his uncle since before he was born. His eomma divorced her husband, A business partner of Chen’s. she kept his name refusing to be a Chen”

“he’s a Chen though” Namjoon frowned

“well, the father insisted. Apparently his eomma was married off for business. But the kid. He has nothing to do with any of them”

Namjoon sighed “good” he looked at his two mates “good, she’s safe if she wants to be around him that’s fine right?”

The other two nodded.

He felt the hand on his shoulder swing him round “cousin of mine” the man behind smirked “he you got yourself a beautiful omega”

“leave me alone Minhee” he growled shoving him off “whatever you want It’s no”

“oh but cousin” the man grabbed him again “your family needs help. Don’t want to help us”

“no”

“what would you eomma say. How is my dear aunt”

Kyungsoo growled “leave her the fuck alone” he shoved the other man back “I said know. You leave us alone” he stormed off.

Namjoon looked up at the door as his receptionist knocked. “there’s a Kyungsoo here to see you Mr kim” he nodded.

“I’m sorry for coming to you at work Mr Kim but it couldn’t wait” Kyungsoo bowed.

“what can I do for you Kyungsoo” he gesture for the younger alpha to sit.

“I” he looked down “yesterday I had a cousin Minhee turn up” he swallowed hard smelling the change in Namjoon’s scent. “He said, He wanted to ask a favour”

“why are you telling me?”

“because I’m” he took a breath “I’m worried it’s because they know about Minji.” He looked up at Namjoon “I’m worried she’s in danger” he looked down again “because. Because of me”


	14. Chapter 14

“I see” Namjoon inhaled. He smelt the spike of anxiousness from the young alpha. “what did you say?”

“I told him to leave me and Eomma alone” he chewed his lip “but I”

“you don’t think he’ll listen” Namjoon finished. He sat quietly for a moment “ok” he sat up “you aren’t going to tell Minji we had this discussion” the younger nodded. “I have some men placed near your eomma’s house just in case but I want you to contact your cousin.” Kyungsoo gaped. “you tell him I didn’t approve you. that I said you were no good. You agree to help them. You find out what they want and tell me” Namjoon looked him in the eyes “I will keep you and your eomma safe.” Kyungsoo nodded “ok”

“little cousin” he hears Minhee cheer down the phone. “I knew you’d come round”

Yeonjun fidgeted with the shirt, tucking and un-tucking. “you look fine Yeonjunnie” Beomgyu grinned from the bed. “stop fussing” he rested his chin on his hands swinging his legs laying on his tummy. “you’re only going for a drink”

“oh shush, at least I didn’t stalk my love interest on the way home” a pillow smacked the back of his head.

Taehyun stood in the hallway taping his foot nervously. “hey” He looked up to Yeonjun stood on the last to steps. “hey” he spoke back scent spiking with nerves. It made Yeonjun smile.

“ready?” Yeonjun took his hand.

“so” some drunk beta swayed next to Yeonjun “which one of you bottoms.” Followed by a hiccup.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes “why hoping for a knot?” he muttered “go find someone else to bother” he shoved him away, Taehyung growling “hey just ignore it” he squeezed his knee.

They wandered back after last orders at the bar “I had a good time” Yeonjun said quietly. Taehyung hummed in agreement. “it was good” he rubbed his neck “thanks, for umm.” He chewed his lip “I just. It’s a lot so you being patient I” he felt his hand squeezed.

“I’ll be waiting as long as you need”

“disgusting” they both turned to a group of alphas behind them “what too weak for the omegas or something. You should be ashamed” one of then growled.

“get a life” Yeonjun grumbled pulling Taehyun with him “ignore them” he murmured.

“maybe I should give you my knot. Treat you like an omega huh?!” Yeonjun heard Taehyun growl before he saw the blur of him lunging at the alphas.

“little Tae” Taehyung wrung out the face cloth again dabbing the cut above his eye “this face is too handsome to be hit” the younger winced. Yeonjun was leaning in the bathroom door biting his nails. “sorry I hit you” Taehyung grunted towards him

“I caught you off guard. I should have known better.” Yeonjun excused him

“no” Taehyun growled at him “don’t excuse it like that I Should have had better control”

“those guys were goading you” Yeonjun countered

“we shouldn’t have gone it was stupid to think” he stopped hearing Yeonjun walk off.

Taehyung shook his head “not cool little Tae” he sighed

“I didn’t mean” his heart sunk “I’m not. Alphas shouldn’t”

“hey” Taehyung stopped him “you live in a house owned by three omegas and four alphas. Four alphas that loved and are bonded or mated to one another. You can love whoever you love.”

“but people”

“screw people. Ignore it. You’re part of one of the most powerful packs now. Once people know. They won’t touch you” he patted the young alphas shoulder. “no go see him”

He leant against the door Yeonjun was in the ensuite of his room head hung staring at the sink “I.” he looked up to Taehyun “don’t ever make an excuse for me hurting you” he moved forward.

“you didn’t hurt me that way” Yeonjun tried to counter

“I hit you.” he looked down moving closer leaning his head against Yeonjun’s chest “doesn’t matter why. Don’t ever make an excuse. My temper it’s. I don’t ever want to hurt me so. You have to promise you’ll go. You won’t justify it.” He felt arms around him “please” he exhaled

“ok. but only because I know it won’t happen”


	15. Chapter 15

“what is going on” Minji stood in the doorway of kyungsoo’s office.

He looked up frowning “I’m working?” he said confused.

She huffed walking in “with you and my dad” she crossed her arms “I know you’re up to something”

He rubbed his face “nothing. Ji it’s.” he sighed “It’s nothing”

She snorted shaking her head “yeah?” she scoffed “well when you decide that its something you can come back to me” she stormed out “Ji!” he stood calling after her. he sighed looking down then back at where she stood. He slumped in his chair before kicking the desk angrily.

Yoongi rubbed her back while she cried into her pillow. His alpha mates hovering by the door. “oh pup” Yoongi murmured “my sweet little love” he picked her up sitting her in his lap “papa is here” he stroked down her back hugging her as she cried.

“he’s hiding things papa. What is he doing”

“shh, I don’t know pup”

“he’s… never… lied and… he stood there… and..” she hiccupped. Room filling with her soured orange blossom scent.

“shh, pup papa’s here. I’m here” he cooed.

Yoongi finally settled his pup and tucked her under her comforter. Both his alpha ducked their heads at his approach, his citrus scent filled with anger. He was in full protective omega mode. “Kim Namjoon, you’d better have good reason for dragging that boy into your business or so help me” he growled

“love” Namjoon wined “he came to me for help. The less you know the safer it is”

“don’t treat me like a meek omega Joon” he warned earning a flinch from his mate.

“Yoon” Jin warned “you know Joon knows what he’s doing”

Yoongi sagged “she’s so upset and distressed” he leant into Namjoon’s scent gland inhaling. “I hate seeing her like this.” He mumbled.

It was Pouring with rain. Minji lay on her bed reading. Still sulking. She hadn’t spoken to Kyungsoo for four weeks now. She sighed looking out at the dimming daylight and rain. “hey” she looked to the door. Jiho leaning on the frame “you seen appa?” she sat up. “no. I’m guessing he’s at the club?”

Jiho frowned “no, I they called. Said uncle Yoons and him never turned up tonight. And dad and uncle Tae went to the dock but are late back”

She paused at his reply “what about dad and appa?”

Jiho tilted his head “no clue. And before you ask Hoseok is driving out south to go sort some meeting. Why?”

“when have you known them not bee here since the wangs broke in” Jiho opened his mouth to reply but then paused

“Minji what are you” she stood walking passed him. she walked down to the garage. Hoseok’s car still in there. She turned to Jiho. “call the others home now” he nodded.

Jimin groaned head throbbing. “chim, Chim you awake” he heard Yoongi’s frantic voice. Blinking he opened his eyes. she was on his side on the floor. Hoseok sitting on the floor in front of him, hands tied behind his back “hey love. Welcome back” he tried to sit up finding his hands also tied. “easy” he glanced to his side while struggling to get himself upright. Yoongi next to him cut above his eye “hyung?”

“The Wangs” Jungkook spoke up. you’ve been out since they chucked you in here and they took Namjoon hyung”

“it gets worse” Jin looked up at the cellar ceiling groaning. “they guy who dumped you here. Was one Chen Minhee”

“great” Jimin hit his head softly against the wall.

“someone’s taken them?” Hangyu spoke up first.

“they always answer their phones. It has to be that” Taehyun agreed.

“what do we do?” Kai looked at Minji

“I’m calling Kyungsoo. I think he knows something” banging at the door startled them all. Minji opened the door to a soaking wet Kyungsoo.

“your parents” he panted. “they’re… they’re in trouble… it’s my family. It’s the Chen’s”

Jimin groaned head throbbing. “chim, Chim you awake” he heard Yoongi’s frantic voice. Blinking he opened his eyes. she was on his side on the floor. Hoseok sitting on the floor in front of him, hands tied behind his back “hey love. Welcome back” he tried to sit up finding his hands also tied. “easy” he glanced to his side while struggling to get himself upright. Yoongi next to him cut above his eye “hyung?”

“The Wangs” Jungkook spoke up. you’ve been out since they chucked you in here and they took Namjoon hyung”

“it gets worse” Jin looked up at the cellar ceiling groaning. “they guy who dumped you here. Was one Chen Minhee”

“great” Jimin hit his head softly against the wall.

“someone’s taken them?” Hangyu spoke up first.

“they always answer their phones. It has to be that” Taehyun agreed.

“what do we do?” Kai looked at Minji

“I’m calling Kyungsoo. I think he knows something” banging at the door startled them all. Minji opened the door to a soaking wet Kyungsoo.

“your parents” he panted. “they’re… they’re in trouble… it’s my family. It’s the Chen’s”

Jimin groaned head throbbing. “chim, Chim you awake” he heard Yoongi’s frantic voice. Blinking he opened his eyes. she was on his side on the floor. Hoseok sitting on the floor in front of him, hands tied behind his back “hey love. Welcome back” he tried to sit up finding his hands also tied. “easy” he glanced to his side while struggling to get himself upright. Yoongi next to him cut above his eye “hyung?”

“The Wangs” Jungkook spoke up. you’ve been out since they chucked you in here and they took Namjoon hyung”

“it gets worse” Jin looked up at the cellar ceiling groaning. “they guy who dumped you here. Was one Chen Minhee”

“great” Jimin hit his head softly against the wall.

“someone’s taken them?” Hangyu spoke up first.

“they always answer their phones. It has to be that” Taehyun agreed.

“what do we do?” Kai looked at Minji

“I’m calling Kyungsoo. I think he knows something” banging at the door startled them all. Minji opened the door to a soaking wet Kyungsoo.

“your parents” he panted. “they’re… they’re in trouble… it’s my family. It’s the Chen’s”

Namjoon sat in the chair, he spat blood out over his chin looking up and Minhee. “RM” he smirked. “your rein is over” he crouched in front of him grabbing the alpha’s chin. “see you sit all high and mighty but you’ve pissed off too many people. You’re done.”

“fuck you” he growled back “I’ll kill you and then the rest of your pitiful family” Minhee laughed at his response.

“no” Minhee sneered “no. see I’m going to keep you here, while I kill you little mates one by one. And then I’ll mate you pretty little omega pup.” He leant near the side of his face “and then I will end you” The door broke open. Kyungsoo stood there Namjoon looked up glaring

“cousin!” Minhee smiled “tell me good news”

“took it hook line and sinker” he smirked. “she thinks I’ll help her and her little pack mates” Namjoon growled low at him. Kyungsoo chuckled

“mr Kim” he greeted. “I’m sorry. Really, I am. But family is family”

“bastard” Namjoon snarled “I trusted you”

“should have trusted you mate when he threw me against the wall” he smirked.

Minhee moved putting his arm around Kyungsoo “see Kyungey here. He has been telling us all about you all. And the whole time you thought he was helping you” Minhee laughed patting his cousins back. “come one cousin, we have a lot to get through”

“give me a minute Minhee” he turned to his cousin “I want a second to have a little fun” he winked.

Kyngsoo stood in front of Namjoon as the door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's such a short chapter. 
> 
> i'm getting back to this slowly but really struggling to write at the moment


	16. Chapter 16

“oh my god Mr Kim are you ok” he rushed forward looking at Namjoon’s obviously broken nose. The elder hissed as he touched “sorry, Sorry. Minji and the others are fine. I went straight to the house as soon as Minhee called me. She knows everything. I’m sorry but I had to”

Namjoon winced again “I was worried he’d have figured you out” he tilted his head as Kyungsoo took stock of the other injuries.

“no, and we have time on our side right now. Minji has a plan. She’s going to call them out, use the information we gathered to get a meeting to get you back. You guys just have to hand tight a little longer” Namjoon nodded at the younger. Kyungsoo stood “I’m really sorry”

“Kyngsoo, kid you” Namjoon was cut of by a fist to the side of his face.

Kyngsoo yelped shaking his hand. He glanced at the elder sympathetically. “he has to think I was doing something in here” he shrugged.

Three hours later Namjoon was slung in with his pack mated “Joon” Jin tried to move to him as he groaned on the floor “m’ok” he muttered laying on his back “you?”

“all fine” Yoongi moved into view

“Seok?”

“nothing in here. No eyes no ears”

“sure”

“yup” Hoseok accentuated the ‘p’.

“the kids are working something out” he groaned sitting up

“what!?” Jimin and Yoongi spoke in unision.

“Kyungsoo, he’s here. Went home first warned them”

“you’re sure we can trust him?” Taehyung questioned

“he called me to warn me before I got picked up. came here, with Minhee to see me. I could have blown his cover, but he did it anyway.” He looked at them all “so yeah, I do”

“now what?” Jungkook asked

“we wait” Namjoon sighed.

There had been few situations in Yoongi’s life that he’s disliked but this. Being knealt blindfolded next to his mates, listening to his pups negotiate. He tried to focus on the noise around him.

“so, what exactly is your plan here?” Minji sounded so strong.

“isn’t it obvious” Minhee chuckled “to end the kim line” Yoongi heard Hangyu snort. He unfocused from the conversation to focus on the ties around his wrists. If he could get loose he could fix this he knew he could.

Yoongi was suddenly pulled up, blindfold pulled off. He squinted at the light. Minji was stood with the boys in front of him. he looked to his mates all line up with him

Minhee spat. Now little Kim pup”

“it’s min” Minji looked unfazed

“what?”

“Min, I take my papa’s name I’m a Min, not a Kim” she tilted her head. “now. What was it you wanted to say” she walked closer “is this where you tell me how your going to kill my parents, family. Or are you going to threaten to hurt them unless you get what you want”

Minhee scowled at her. before turning to Kyungsoo “how did you put up with the bitch?”

“what?” Minji’s face fell, Yoongi felt guilt in his gut. She had no idea. “but you” she looked at Kyungsoo.

“it was a lure” Minhee smirked at her “oh, poor pup. You thought he loved you”

“bastard” Minji lifted her gun at Kyungsoo “you bastard I believed you”

“Ji” Kyungsoo looked to Namjoon, he couldn’t tell her. she’d be in danger.

“enough blubbering” Minhee rolled his eyes “there’s no negotiation. I’m just going to kill you all” men grabbed Yoongi’s pups, the other kids. He struggled against the goons holding him. snarling and growling. Then a hell broke loose gunshots ringing around the whole place. Yoongi felt himself pushed down onto the ground. He blinked to see Seokjin’s face hovering over his, shielding him. Yoongi blinked shaking his head at his mate’s idea of being a human shield. They both moved to find better shelter. Yoongi continued to struggle at his bonds.

Minhee moved stalking away from the gun fight. Then he saw him. the eldest omega. The one who’s fault it was. the one who did the digging to find his uncle. He stormed forward. Toward him. “stop!” Kyungsoo stood infront of Yoongi holding a gun in shaking hand. “don’t make me do this Min, you can still walk away”

He snorted “of course you chose the little bitch and her family. You always were stupid you and you omega whore mother”

“don’t make me do this Minhee” he pushed himself against Yoongi shielding him completely. “I don’t want to kill you” his hand still shaking.

“you thinks you’re quicker then” Minhee smiled over gritted teeth. “lets see”

The last thing Kyngsoo heard was Minji screaming his name.


	17. Chapter 17

Something was beeping. Kyngsoo groaned. His whole body felt heavy. He blinked into white light. “welcome back” he turned his head. Namjoon.

“minhee” he croaked.

Namjoon grimaced slightly, before shaking his head “I’m sorry”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes letting out a sigh from his nose “he was still family” Namjoon nodded at him.

“Yoongi said you tried. You can’t always stop people making bad choices, sometime hatred blinds them” Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

“Mr Min?”

Namjoon smiled “he’s fine. Bossing around your nurses.” Namjoon shifted in his seat “he’s been very worried about his son in law” Kyungsoo spluttered a cough earning a laugh from the elder alpha.

“I explained to Minji too” Kyugnsoo blinked at him before nodding.

Kyungsoo winced getting out of the car “easy” Minji was at his side helping him up “you should have stayed in the hospital longer. You haven’t healed” she fussed

“I’m ok” he tucked her hair out of her face. “I wanted to be here. Home. With you” he smiled to her.

“fine, but bed rest only” she tutted.

Taehyun stroked his fingers over the delicate looking mark on his wrist. “suits you” Huening Kai bumped his shoulder sitting down “suits Yeonjun too”

Taehyun smiled slighty before rubbing his hand over the pack bite too. “you’re really ok with it?”

Kai giggled jumping into Taehyun’s lap before scenting him. “we have a pack Tae, a good pack. And now you have a mate” the omega preened “of course I’m ok”

Soobin paced chewing his lip. Jiho chuckled “sit down”

“your mafia uncle summoned us to his office.” He muttered “I can’t sit down”

Jiho rolled his eyes, a characteristic inherited from his appa. “uncle Joon loves you calm down”

The door opened “boys” he greeted. Namjoon sat down the other side of the desk. “I wanted to discuss something with you both. It’s been tradition from all our families that the eldest takes over when their predecessor retires usually they are an alpha” the pair nodded. “Jiho, we discussed as a pack and well we are aware that you and Soobin”

“he’d be a good head for the business Uncle Joon” Jiho agreed quickly. Namjoon frowned looking at Jiho

“Jiho no” he sat up straighter “we wished for you to take the reins” Jiho gaped looking at his uncle then Soobin.

“me?” he pointed to himself “but I, I’m an omega”

“and when has that ever been and issue here” Namjoon raised his eyebrow. “we want you to start learning the job.”

Jiho smiled nodded furiously, Namjoon smiled at the pup. “Soobin” he turned to the alpha “Jiho, he’ll need a right hand. Especially in his position people won’t always be open minded to him being in a powerful position”

“I won’t let you down” Soobin nodded, Jiho squeezing his knee smiling.

“so, we’re like the next generation” Hangyu sat up, earning a squeak from Beomgyu sas he slid off his chest. The pups all lay in the sun on the training field after his practice.

“I guess” Jiho shrugged. “I mean it is a family business”

“I mean Ji went all badass on the chen’s” he lay back pulling Beomgyu pack onto him.

“something I’d prefer not to do again thank you very much” Minji muttered stroking through Kyungsoo hair.

“hey where’s Kai” Yeonjun glanced to Taehyun who shrugged.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him today”

“do you this he’s ok?” Beomgyu looked over

“yeah he’ll be fine” Taehyun smiled.

“the strawberry ones are my favourite” the small beta smiled, her auburn fringe sitting just above her eyes. Kai Smiled nodding as he took another spoon of the shared icecream. He hummed in agreement. “I know, that’s why I get extra” he smiled as he kissed his cheek.

“we should go find your pack mates. They’ll think you’ve gotten lost” she stood holding out her hand.

Kai took it standing “It’s fine, they know I can find my way home” the pair wandered off toward the campus playing field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo sorry it's pretty short. 
> 
> I really struggled to finish this, I'm not totally happy with the ending but wanted to write an ending rather than leave it unfinished. 
> 
> :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill my loves
> 
> comments give life
> 
> come say hey on   
> twitter:   
> @lollystarlight  
> And curious cat:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/lollystarlight
> 
> as always stay safe and be kind :)


End file.
